Laboratory
, colloquially shortened as , is a facility that provides controlled conditions in which scientific or technological research, experiments, and measurement may be performed. Laboratories in the Mega Man series include: ''Mega Man'' series *'Dr. Light's Laboratory' - Dr. Light's home and laboratory in the Mega Man series. *'Gravity Man's Stage' - A stage in Mega Man 5, an anti-gravity research institute. *'Weather Research Institute Stage' - Cloud Man's stage in Mega Man 7. *'Time-Space Research Laboratory' - A laboratory from Mega Man II. Also known as Chronos Institute. *'Cossack Robot Laboratory' - Dr. Cossack's laboratory, responsible for manufacturing Tundra Man. ''Mega Man X'' series *'Dr. Cain's lab' - Dr. Cain's lab, mentioned in Mega Man X3. *'Dr. Doppler's lab' - Dr. Doppler's secret lab in Mega Man X3. *'Bio Lab' - A stage from Mega Man X4. *'Laser Laboratory' - Shining Firefly's stage in Mega Man X5. *'Laser Institute' - Shield Sheldon's stage in Mega Man X6. *'Weapon Center' (Weapon Research Institute in Japan) - Infinity Mijinion's stage in Mega Man X6. *'Recycle Lab' - Metal Shark Player's stage in Mega Man X6. *'Secret Lab' - Gate's secret lab in Mega Man X6. *'Primrose' - Gravity Antonion's stage in Mega Man X8, an anti-gravity research institute. *'Laguz Research Laboratory' - A laboratory in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Misnamed as Reploid Research Lavatory in-game. *'Lagrano Ruins' - The remains of a Reploid laboratory in Mega Man X: Command Mission. *'Gaudile Laboratory' - Professor Gaudile's lab in Mega Man X: Command Mission. *'Gimialla Mine' - A mine converted into a Force Metal laboratory in Mega Man X: Command Mission. ''Mega Man Zero'' and Mega Man ZX series *'Underground Laboratory' - The forgotten laboratory where Ciel found Zero in Mega Man Zero. *'Weil's Research Laboratory' - Dr. Weil's lab in Mega Man Zero 3. *'Hibernation Chamber' - An old Cyber-elf research lab in Mega Man Zero 4. *'Area L Research Lab' - An abandoned lab in Mega Man ZX. *'Mysterious Lab' - A location from Mega Man ZX Advent. *'Bio Lab' - A location from Mega Man ZX Advent. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' and Mega Man Star Force series *'SciLab' - A recurring laboratory in the Mega Man Battle Network series. *'WWW Research Facility' - A WWW laboratory in Mega Man Battle Network. *'AMAKEN' - A space research institute from the Mega Man Star Force series. Other media *'Mesa Lab' - An old lab that was used by Dr. Wily in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. *'Energy Laboratory' - A location from the Rockman 8 manga. *'Dimensional Area Laboratory' - A lab from Beyondard in Rockman.EXE Beast. *'Wily's Laboratory' - Dr. Wily's lab in Rockman.EXE Beast. Related *Wily Castle - Dr. Wily's hideouts, which he also uses as a laboratory. *Resistance Base and New Resistance Base - Contains a laboratory used by Cerveau. Ciel also uses her bedroom as a lab. *Grand Nuage - Airship with Fleuve's personal laboratory. *Flutter - Airship with a lab used by Roll Caskett. *Gesellschaft - Airship with a lab used by Tron Bonne and the Servbots.